Pâtes
by byunhyeonkkaeb
Summary: [chap 1 update] summary: "jangan lupakan kencan kita nanti malam jam 11" \ EXO/GS/KAISOO \ inspired by Korean Drama: Pasta \ review please...


_**Byunhyeonkkaeb present.**_

..

..

* * *

_**P**__**âtes**_

* * *

..

..

_Inspired from Korean Drama _

_Pasta_

_.._

_.._

* * *

_**Seo Yoo Kyung**__** as Do Kyungsoo**_

.

_**Choi Hyun Wook**__** as Kim Jongin**_

.

_**Kim San**__** as Park Chanyeol**_

.

_**Oh Se Young**__** as Byun Baekhyun**_

* * *

..

..

Seoul, Korea Selatan

..

Pagi yang cerah kembali mengawali hari para umat manusia. Matahari sudah mulai memancarkan sinar terangnya.

Pagi hari ini terlihat sudah sangat ramai dan padat. Tentu saja, hari ini adalah hari Senin. Semua pasti akan bersiap ke kantor atau sekolah bukan? Maka jalanan hari ini sudah sangat ramai dan padat.

Di sebuah pasar swayalan modern yang sudah ramai oleh wanita wanita yang bekerja sebagai ibu rumah tangga. Do Kyungsoo. Wanita kelahiran Gyeonggi, 12 Januari 1993 itu terlihat sedang membeli beberapa stok bahan pangan untuk memasak direstaurant tempatnya bekerja. Sebeneranya untuk memperbaiki orderan milik si Pria telur yang kemarin sih.

Dengan cekatan, Kyungsoo menaruh semua barang belanjaannya dimeja kasir dan siap untuk membayarnya.

"em nyonya maaf sebelumnya" kata seorang wanita yang kita ketahui adalah penjaga kasir.

Kyungsoo menoleh lalu tersenyum tipis memandang wanita penjaga kasir itu. Ia menyeka helaian rambut yang jatuh menutupi pandangannya dengan lembut. "ada apa?" katanya. "apa uang yang saya berikan itu, kurang?"

Sang wanita penjaga kasir menggeleng. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah kotak dari styrofoam yang putih bersih. "tidak, hanya saja karena anda berbelanja dengan harga diatas 50 won.. kami memberikan sebungkus ikan mas yang masih segar" katanya. "silahkan ambil salah satu bungkusan pelastik didalam kotak ini".

Kyungsoo memekik kaget, tumben sekali swayalan ini memberikan promo seperti itu. Belum lagi harga ikan mas yang masih segar saat ini sangat mahal. Padahal hanya ikan mas saja. "oh tuhan, ini sungguhan?" tanyanya meyakinkan. "oh baiklah terimakasih"

Tanpa berlama-lama, Kyungsoo langsung saja mengambil sebungkus ikan mas yang masih segar. Masih hidup rupanya. Kyungsoo berpikir, akan diapakan ikan mas ini. Di restoran kan hanya memakai ikan salmon atau tuna saja. Mana ada restaurant Italia yang menyajikan menu makanan dengan ikan mas, tidak lucu sekali. Pikirnya.

Kyungsoo terus berjalan menuju zebra_ cross_ untuk menyebrang. Ia berjalan dengan cekatan sambil berpikir sedikit tentang keberuntungan mendapatkan ikan mas gratisnya hari ini. Dan tanpa disadarinya, ada seorang pria yang sepertinya sedang sibuk menutak-atik ponselnya berjalan terburu-buru kearahnya tanpa melihat.

_Bruk._

Mereka bertabrakan. Dan justru hal itu malah membuat kantung plastik putih berisi ikan mas gratis milik Kyungsoo tadi terbuka. Kyungsoo berusaha memungut ikan masnya yang berjatuhan dijalanan sebelum lampu berubah menjadi hijau.

"ah _mianhae noona_, aku tidak sengaja" ucap pria yang menabraknya tadi dengan suara seraknya lalu pergi begitu saja.

Kyungsoo yang tidak fokus pada pria itu hanya diam saja sambil berusaha memungut ikan masnya yang mulai berloncatan karena tidak dapat bernapas. "maaf, mau kubantu?" ucap sebuah suara serak yang menyadarkan Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo mendongkak dan mendapatkan sesosok pria bertubuh tegap yang exotic tengah menatapnya. "_ne?_" katanya

Sang pria tadi berjongkok disebelah Kyungsoo lalu ikut membantu mengambil ikan mas milik Kyungsoo yang tersisa. Pria itu mendesah menatap ikan ikan itu. "sudah lah, ikan-ikan ini sudah kembali pada tempatnya. Sebaiknya kita menepi dulu. Lihat kita berada ditengah jalan" katanya lalu menuntun Kyungsoo kesebuah halte bis yang kosong.

Kim Jongin. Pria salah satu penyebrang jalan yang baru saja membantu Kyungsoo memungut ikan mas yang berjatuhan tadi. Tubuhnya tegap dan berkulit exotic. Suaranya yang berat terkadang juga berubah menjadi melengking saat tertawa.

Jongin menyuruh Kyungsoo yang masih sibuk menata belanjaannya dibangku tunggu milik halte ini untuk merapatkan kedua telak tangannya. "hey, kemarikan kedua tanganmu" katanya. "bukan, maksudku rapatkan kedua telapak tanganmu seperti ini"

Kyungsoo hanya diam dan menurut saja apa yang dikatakan Jongin. "nah begini lebih baik" kata Jongin setelah menyemprotkan cairan _antiseptik_ ketangan Kyungsoo yang entah kapan sudah ada di tangannya.

Kyungsoo menggosok gosokan tangannya lalu mengelapnya menggunakan tissue yang diberikan oleh Jongin padanya. "_kamsahamnida_" katanya.

Jongin tersenyum lalu bangkit dari duduknya. "tidak masalah"

Kyungsoo yang melihat Jongin bangkit pun ikut bangkit dari duduknya. Ia mulai mengikuti Jongin yang berjalan kearah zebra _cross_ lagi untuk menyebrang.

Kyungsoo menyelipkan helaian rambutnya kebelakang telinga gugup. Jarang-jarang dirinya berterimakasih sedekat ini dengan pria. "em.. sekali lagi terimakasih.."

"Jongin, Kim Jongin.." balas Jongin saat mengetahui Kyungsoo tidak mengetahui namanya.

"_ne_, terima kasih Jongin-_ssi_.. maaf merepotkan, anda bisa memanggil saya Kyungsoo.. terimakasih lagi" ucap Kyungsoo lalu pergi kearah yang berlawanan dengan Jongin.

Jongin tersenyum menatap keluguan Kyungsoo terhadap dirinya. Ia menatap punggung sempit dengan jutaan helaian rambut kecoklatan yang lembut itu semakin menjauh. Dan tibalah pandangan Jongin kearah belanjaan Kyungsoo yang banyak dan sangat berat.

Jongin berlari mengejar Kyungsoo kembali. Ia berniat membantu Kyungsoo sampai tujuan. "Kyungsoo-_ssi_, maaf mengganggu lagi.. tapi tidak baik kalau wanita membawa barang seberat itu sendirian. Kalau boleh, saya akan membantu anda membawakannya" katanya.

Kyungsoo yang kaget hanya memandang dengan ekspresi polos bayi nya. Dan itu justru membuat Jongin gemas setengah mati. _Oh tuhan bagaimana bisa dijaman modern seperti ini masih saja ada wanita sepolos dirinya_. Batin Jongin

..

..

Entah apa yang ada dipikiran Kyungsoo saat ini. Tapi dirinya merasa sangat canggung juga jantungnya yang berderak cepat sekali bagaikan ingin keluar dari tempatnya. Ia berpikir untuk apa pria yang ia ketahui bernama Jongin ini membantunya. Ah apa dia seoarng _playboy_? Atau orang yang sok dekat dan sok kenal dengannya?

Tapi jika itu ya, kenapa pria itu terus berbicara menggunakan bahasa formal yang sopan padanya. Ia juga hanya terus memfokuskan pembicaraanya pada masalahnya –ikan emas— tanpa bertanya kearah yang lainnya. Kyungsoo kemudian berpikir. Sekarang, apa mungkin dia adalah seorang _gentle man_?

Sepanjang jalan Kyungsoo hanya merespon ucapan Jongin dengan kata semacam 'oh _jeongmal_?' atau 'mmm...' bahkan tidak dibalas karena Kyungsoo tidak mengerti,

Mereka masih saja berjalan bersama, dan sesekali Jongin menyemprotkan cairan _antiseptik_ ditangan Kyungsoo demi menjaga kebersihan. Sepanjang jalan Jongin juga berbicara mengenai fakta lucu ikan mas yang hanya punya daya ingat selama 2 detik. Dan ketika mendengarnya Kyungsoo tertawa sendiri.

"dan itu sama seperti diri anda, Kyungsoo-_ssi_" katanya bercanda.

Kyungsoo melotot mendengarnya. Dirinya tidka terima disamakan dengan ikan mas yang beloon itu. "YAK! Enak saja, saya tidak sebodoh atau sebeloon ikan mas ya.. camkan itu!" balasnya yang membuat Jongin tertawa terbahak karenanya.

_Oh tuhan, suara tertawanya seperti suara lagu menuju Surga_. Batin Kyungsoo

Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya. Merasa tak enak karena sudah tertawa terbahak keras sekali. Belum lagi Kyungsoo yang menatapnya intens ketika tertawa. Ia gugup. Belum pernah dirinya ditatap seintens ini oleh wanita selain ibunya dulu. Walau saat remaja dulu ia selalu ditatap intens oleh para wanita disana. Bagimana tidak, jelas lah Jongin kan salah satu anak populer disana. Ya, walau sering tapi Jongin tidak pernah merasa segugup ini.

"ah sudah, lupakan apa yang sudah saya lakukan tadi Kyungsoo-_ssi_" katanya.

..

..

Sampai lah mereka berdua didepan restaurant Italia tempat Kyungsoo bekerja. _La Syéfa_ namanya. Restaurant Italia yang terkenal di Seoul. Restaurant yang menyajikan menu menu makanan kelas tinggi dengan harga selangit. Masakan mewah yang menggiurkan dengan rasa yang lezat meneutupi semua itu. Menutupi kekacauan yang ada didalam dapur itu.

Tanpa ada yang tahu, terkadang keadaan dapur _La Syéfa_ sangatlah berantakan. Namun terkadang juga sangat rapih dan apik juga resik.

Mereka berdua kembali megucapkan ucapan selamat tinggal untuk yang kedua kalinya. Namun sepertinya mereka berdua enggan untuk berpisah. Sungguh aneh bukan? Ada apa dengan mereka berdua?

Tapi mereka memang benar-benar harus berpisah sekarang. Mereka punya kepentingan masing-masing bukan?

Tunggu!

Oh lihat, sepertinya Kyungsoo menyadari satu kesalahan. Ah! Benar! Ia tidak tahu caranya membuka pintu restaurant yang terkunci. Sebenarnya kuncinya ada didalam tas tapi tidak ada. Jadi... Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk meminta bantuan daru Jongin.

"YAK! Jongin-_ssi_!" teriaknya.

Jongin yang berjarak beberapa puluh meter darinya menoleh dan kembali berjalan kearah Kyungsoo. "_mwo?_ Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo mengusap tengkuknya gugup. Masa iya sih dirinya harus meminta bantuan Jongin yang notabenenya adalah pria yang baru ia kenal tadi untu mengambil kunci restaurant disaku mantelnya. Kan itu sangat sangat aneh.

"em.. anu Jongin-_ssi_, saya boleh minta tolong?" tanya Kyungsoo.

Jongin menyerngit heran. "apa lagi?" katanya. "oh, pintu restaurannt tidak bisa terbuka? Saya harus mengambil kuncinya di... di saku mantelmu?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk imut. Membuat Jongin merasa melayang karena keluguan Kyungsoo. "saya mohon..." pinta Kyungsoo.

Jongin mendesah lalu mengambil mantel milik Kyungsoo didalam tas punggung Kyungsoo. "baiklah" katanya.

Setelah mengambil kunci dari dalam saku mantel Kyungsoo ia tidak langsung memberikan kunci itu pada Kyungsoo. Jongin sedikit menyeringai jahil pada Kyungsoo. "hey, apakah anda sengaja memperlakukan saya seperti tadi? Apakah anda ingin saya berlama-lama disini ya?" kata Jongin jahil.

Wajah Kyungsoo merona merah dibawah lapisan _make up_ tipis yang ia pakai. Yang benar saja, dirinya tidak bermaksud begitu. "_ANIYA!_"

Jongin masih saja memegang kunci restaurant tanpa membukanya. Dan justru itu malah membuat Kyungsoo cemberut. Jongin tersenyum tipis melihat Kyungsoo yang cemberut. Dirinya tengah memikirkan sesuatu.

Jongin sedikit meringis lalu mengusap tengkuknya gugup. "apa nanti malam kau bebas?" tanyanya.

Kyungsoo terperenjat mendengarnya. Kaget. Jelas saja kaget. Matanya membulat kaget dan itu membuat Jongin tertawa. "kenapa? Kau kaget?, seharusnya kau menolak ajakan kencan seorang pria yang baru kau temui, dan jangan gunakan bahasa bakumu, pakai bahasa seperti biasa saja. Hilangkan kata '_saya_' dan '_anda_' lalu ganti dengan kata '_kau_' dan '_aku_',

"Pria dan wanita bertemu dalam kencan pertama mereka di waktu seperti itu hanya ada satu hal yang bisa dilakukan. Tidur bersama. Itu pasti bukan maksudmu, tapi aku senang dengan pikiran itu." Lanjutnya.

Kyungsoo terdiam sambil berpikir. "karena aku bebas setelah jam 11, aku jawab ya.. tapi aku hanya berpikir kita akan membeli bir untuk tanda terimakasih saja, dan— oh ya.. Jongin-_ssi_ bisakah kau turuunkan bungkusan ikan itu dan berikan aku kuncinya tanpa membuatku harus merabanya kesana-kemari" katanya.

Jongin tersenyum menanggapinya. Ia mengecek jam tangan yang melingkar manis ditangannya lalu memberikan kunci restaurant pada Kyungsoo. "baiklah, kita bertemu jam 11. Ditempat yang sama seperti tadi, di jalan. Kita bertemu bukan nanti malam, bukan besok pagi, tapi lusa. Anggap saja aku baru ditolak olehmu demi menjaga harga dirimu ,oke?" katanya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum manis menanggapinya. Ia mengangguk lucu seperti anak anjing yang akan diberi makanan oleh majikannya. "_geure!_" ucapnya lembut selembut _marshmellow_.

Jongin tersenyum membalas lalu melambaikan tangannya pada Kyungsoo sebelum pergi. Tapi baru beberapa meter ia berjalan, ia sudah berbalik arah ketempat Kyungsoo berdiri tadi. Ia bertanya pada Kyungsoo mengenai arah restaurant _La Syéfa_.

Dan sepertinya Jongin tidak mengetahui bahwa dirinya ada didepan restaurant _La Syéfa_ persis.

Sangat persis.

"eh? Kau sedang berada didepan restaurantnya persis, dan ini tempat kerjaku" kata Kyungsoo memberitahu.

Jongin yang baru sadar hanya meringis malu sambil mengusap tengkuknya gusar. "oh? Hehehe. Aku tidak tahu" ucapnya.

Dan ternyata, kata-kata Jongin tersebut membuat Kyungsoo berpikir bahwa Jongin adalah anak baru direstaurant tempatnya bekerja. Anak baru yang akan menggantikan asisten yang akan mulai kerja besok.

Dengan santainya, Kyungsoo meninggalkan bahasa sopan tanpa menggunakan kata '_anda_' dan _'saya_' yang disuruh Jongin tadi dan menggantinya dengan bahasa informal. Ia menganggap Jongin adalah bawahannya. Ia menuntun Jongin dan membawanya ke dapur untuk memperkenalkannya dengan dapur disini.

Kyungsoo sebenarnya membuat kesalahan besar. Ia tidak tahu bahwa chef mereka baru saja dipecat oleh Manager Sol karena ia tidak puas dengan makanan yang dibuat Chef disini, dan katanya kurang menarik.

Sebenarnya Jongin bukanlah si asisten, tapi dirinya membiarkan Kyungsoo menuntunnya bagaikan boss dan menganggapnya anak buahnya. Jongin hanya tersenyum menanggapi Kyungsoo yang terus berbicara panjang lebar mengenai dapur disini.

Setelah selesai, Jongin pergi meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan meninggalkan pula kata kata yang membuat Kyungsoo bingung setengah mati.

_Ikan mas itu tidak cocok didapur, mereka akan segera mati, karena mereka perempuan._

Kata-kata itu masih saja terngiang-ngiang ditelinga juga kepala Kyungsoo. tapi masa bodo. Kyungsoo tidak peduli dan hanya menganggapnya angin kosong.

..

..

Sore hari tiba, Kyungsoo masih setia didapur untuk memasak. Banyak pegawai restorant yang mengambil cuti, maka dari itu pekerjaanya menambah. Ia ditugaskan menjadi pelayang juga menggantikan salah satu pegawai yang cuti.

Manager Sol melambaikan tangan pada Kyungsoo. ia menyuruh Kyungsoo mendekat padanya. "ada _customer_ yang datang, cepat kau layani mereka" katanya.

Kyungsoo mengangguk dan berjalan mengambil nampan juga sebuah buku lengkap dengan pulpen untuk menulis.

Kyungsoo memberikan dua buah buku _menu_ yang ada direstaurant ini ke _customer_ yang baru datang tanpa melihatnya. "selamat datang, ingin pesan apa?" katanya.

Kedua _customer_ itu membolak-balik buku _menu_ dengan sabar. Beberapa menit berlalu dan salah satu _customer_ itu mulai membuka suara. Kyungsoo mendongkakkan kepalanya untuk melihat. dan dirinya terkejut setengah mati ketika mengetahui _customer_ yang datang.

Park Chanyeol. _Customer_ yang paling menyebalkan yang pernah ia kenal dari seluruh _customer_ yang setiap harinya datang kesini.

"_MWO_?! YAK! Kau Park Chanyeol! Mau apa kau?!" katanya sedikit membentak tapi menggunakan suara yang kecil.

Ia melirik seorang wanita dengan mini dress berwarna merah marun yang terlihat sangat pas ditubuh kelincinya. Matanya membentuk setengah lingkaran yang sangat cantik. Oh! Kyungsoo tahu siapa dia. Dia adalah Byun Baekhyun. Teman kencan Park Chanyeol.

Chanyeol yang menyadari dirinya dibentak dengan suara kecil mendongkakkan kepalanya. "oh, hey! Sedang apa kau disini Kyungsoo -_ya_ bukankah kau harus berada didalam dapur? Kenapa kau keluar? Kau pindah profesi? Kau sudah bosan?" tanyanya bertubi-tubi.

Inilah yang membuat Kyungsoo emosi padanya. Setiap bertemu dan mengajak ngobrol, Kyungsoo selalu diberikan pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang bertubi tubi dan tidak jelas semua. Dan itu justru malam membuat Kyungsoo menjadi naik darah. Ia berani sumpah ia akan merobek robek mulut milik Chanyeol jika ia tidak juga berhenti berbicara.

"yaa! Kau keluarlah! jangan berada disini! Dan jangan datang kesini lagi ya! Oya, Baekhyun-_ah_ tolong ajak pacarmu ini keluar ya.. sana sana hus hus!" ucapnya.

Chanyeol menggeleng dan memberikan tatapan memelas yang menjijikan pada Kyungsoo. "oh ayolah Kyungsoo, biarkan aku berkencan dengan _my baby bunny Baekkie _dulu yaa" katanya.

Kyungsoo melotot sangat lebar. Mulutnya menganga. Perutnya bergejolak seperti akan mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalamnya. Dan itu membuat tangannya harus memegang perutnya sendiri. Baekhyun yang melihat itu hanya tertawa kecil memaklumi.

"YAK! Hentikan omongan sok imut mu Chanyeol, hentikan pula tatapan menjijikan milikmu itu. Itu semua membuatku mual, ugh! Aku ingin muntah" ucap Kyungsoo sambil pura-pura akan memuntahkan isi perutnya.

Chanyeol yang merasa tidak terima ikut melotot menatap Kyungsoo. Memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan horor. "enak saja ya. Aku ini tampan, camkan itu!" katanya.

"hey, kau tampan Park? Yang benar saja, aku masih tidak mengerti padamu. Dan ohya Kyungsoo, abaikan saja si _kutu beras_ ini, aku juga tidak menyangka aku bisa jatuh cinta pada si _kutu beras_ ini, benar tidak _kutu beras_-ku tersayang?" kata Baekhyun jujur.

Kyungsoo tertawa terbahak mendengarnya. Yang benar saja, kutu beras menjadi panggilan sayang Baekhyun untuk Chanyeol oh sungguh, keajaiban dunia.

"nenekmu!" balas Chanyeol tak terima

..

..

Pagi pun tiba kembali. Matahari mulai memancarkan sinarnya lagi seperti kemarin. Keadaan didapur restaurant saat ini sama seperti biasa. Sibuk dan ramai karena suara dentingan benda dapur dimana-mana.

"_MWO?!_ Yang benar saja?! Kau tahu dari mana Chef Kim sudah kelar?!" ucap sebuah suara.

Mereka yang tadinya sibuk dengan masing-masing kegiatannya berhenti dan mendekat ke arah suara untuk mendengarkansesuatu hal yang lebih penting.

"astaga, demi tuhan! Kenapa diberitahukannya sangat mendadak sih" ucapnya lagi.

"aku tidak tahu, tanya saja pada manager, jagan tanya padaku."

"ha? Chef Kim dikeluarkan?" tanya Kyungsoo tak percaya saat Sandeul –salah satu koki perempuan specialis pasta disini— keluar dari sebuah ruangan bersama _namja_nya. Baro.

"hm.. aku dengar dari manager sih begitu, tapi tidak tahu kelanjutannya seperti apa" katanya.

Suasana dapur menjadi ramai kembali. Para _staff _dan pegawai punmulai berbisik-bisik tentang masalah dikeluarkannya Chef Kim dari sini. Hingga akhirnya mereka semua terdiam karena bunyi benturan antara pintu dengan tembok yang sangat keras.

"perhatian semuanya! Chef Kim sudah dipecat , dan saya selaku _manager_ _La Syéfa _memecatnya kemarin sore, dan hari ini adalah hari sang _Chef_ baru akan datang. Persiapkanlah diri kalian. Dan, semoga hari kalian menyenangkan" kata _manager _SOL.

Wah benar-benar. Chef Kim memang benar-benar sudah di pecat oleh manager Sol, karena apa sih. Kami pun tak tahu.

..

_Cekrek._

Pintu dapur kembali terbuka setelah beberapa menit yang lalu tertutup saat manager Sol keluar dari dapur. Para koki yang ada berpikiran sama, '_ini pasti manager Sol dan Chef juga asisten barunya_' batin mereka serempak.

Kyungsoo yang sedari tadi hanya melamun sambil memainkan sendok-sendok diatas meja dapur segera bangkit dari duduknya dan segera menyadarkan diri. Ia juga penasaran sama seperti yang lainnya.

_Deg._

Jantung Kyungsoo berdeyak sangat cepat ketika mengetahui bahwa sang Chef barunya adalah...

_Adalah.._

**Orang. Yang. Baru. Ia. Anggap. Asistennya. Kemarin.**

**Kim Jongin.**

Jongin berjalan masuk dengan mulusnya tanpa ada sedikit lirikan kearah kanan dan kiri. Ia menatap lurus kearah depan tanpa ada tatapan gugup atau takut. Kyungsoo yang akhirnya sadar bahwa Jongin adalah atasannya sekarang bukan bawahannya segera menunduk malu.

Jongin memperkenalkan dirinya didepan para _staff _dengan pesonanya yang memukau semua orang. Jongin memberikan kesempatan pada para _staff_ untuk memperkenalkan dirinya masing-masing. Dan sekarang tibalah giliran Kyungsoo. Dengan menahan malu yang amat sangat besar, ia memperkenalkan diri sebagai asisten _pasta_.

Acara perkenalan berakhir. Jongin menyuruh semua _staff_ untuk kembali bekerja. Dengan cekatan para _staff_pun kembali kebagian masing-masing untuk membuat makan malam yang akan disajikan. Kyungsoo pun juga. Ia kembali bekerja dibagiannya sambil menahan rasa malunya yang masih ada.

Dipinggir dapur, Jongin berdiri menatap para _staff_ yang bekerja dengan tenang. Memperhatikan cara kerja mereka didapur. Dan sejujurnya mereka –Jongin dan Kyungsoo— juga tidak menyangkal pernah bertemu sebelumnya. Ya, walau begitu mereka tetaplah profesional meskipun terlihat jelas bahwa ada _percikan_ diantara mereka berdua.

..

Para pegawai mulai menyelesaikan acara memasaknya. Hanya tinggal beberapa proses lagi dan itu akan selesai. Jongin yang melihat manager Sol memasuki dapur mendekatinya dan berdiri disebelahnya dengan tenang. Pandangannya masih menelusuri seisi dapur dengan tenang.

"bagaimana?" tanya manager Sol memulai pembicaraan.

Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. Ia memijat pelipisnya sebentar lalu melepaskannya. "keadaan dapur sangat berantakan.. aku tidak bisa menyangkal ini" katanya "tapi tenang saja. Dapur ku bukan yang tadi, dapurku baru akanku mulai sekarang"

..

..

Pagi hari mulai tiba lagi. Kyungsoo sudah siap untuk berangkat bekerja seperti biasa. Ia keluar dari apartementnya yang hangat dengan _mood_ yang bagus. Seperti ia sudah melupakan fakta bahwa ia akan bertemu Jongin lagi nanti.

Ia berhenti didepan sebuah _lift_. Memencet tombol kearah bawah yang akan membawanya turun ke Lobby utaman.

_Ting._

Pintu _lift_ terbuka. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan melangkahkan kakinya masuk. Dirinya sudah dikagetkan dengan keberadaan Jongin didalam _lift_. Masih sama seperti kemarin, ia berdiri dengan penuh wibawa dan kharisma yang tidak bisa ditandingi lagi. Tatapannya juga sama, masih saja menatap lurus kearah depan.

_Mati aku. Kenapa Jongin-ssi harus tinggal di apartement ini juga sih_ batinnya.

Kyungsoo sempat mengajak obrol Jongin. Tapi tetap saja Jongin tidak merespon apa-apa melainkan diam dengan tingkahnya yang tetap _cool_. Masih merasa malu, Kyungsoo hanya bisa pasrah pada keadaan.

"Jongins-_ssi,_ aku minta maaf atas perilaku ku yang kemarin saat mengira kau adalah asistent ku" ucap Kyungsoo.

Namun sepertinya Jongin tidak tertarik. Ia hanya melirik Kyungsoo sebentar saja. "jangan lupakan kencan kita nanti malam jam 11" ucapnya sambil berjalan keluar.

Kyungsoo yang melihat hanya dapat mendesah pasrah dan menggeleng pelan lalu mengekori Jongin yang berjalan didepannya.

_Semoga saja nasib burukku tidak berlangsung lama_ batin Kyungsoo.

..

..

* * *

_**TBC!**_

* * *

..

..

WAA! ANNYEONG! *lambai-lambai sok asik*

Hehe^^ inget sama author byunbaekssi kan? Nah itu aku :D

Aku ganti akun ya, akun yang itu ke _loocked_ entah kenapa aku gatau :c.

Tapi gapapa, kan ada akun yang ini hihihi ^^

Oya, kalian pada tau DraKor Pasta kan?

Pasti tau dong, siapa sih yang gatau. Nah drakor Pasta itu salah satu drakor fav author. Makanya author buat ff ini yang berdasarkan jalan cerita drakor pasta. Boleh kan ya?

Boleh kan boleh?

Yodah segitu aja dulu deh basa basinya. Hehe^^ ditunggu reviewnya ya guys!

Annyeong!

One more again.

REVIEW PLEASE!'

Mumumumumumuaaah!^^

Annyeong!

..

..

* * *

~_byunhyeonkkaeb_~

* * *

..

..


End file.
